Resuscitate
by Fanime-Sensei Strikes Back
Summary: vt. and i. To revive.  Toris Laurinaitis just moved into town and Gilbert Bielschmidt is his new next door neighbor. The two might be able to make it together, if Toris's past doesn't kill him first. AU. PrusLiet. I might have to change the rating later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another**_** new story! I'm actually writing this for my friend **3R15UK0UM31. **I've never really been interested in PrusLiet, but I got an idea and I knew it'd keep nagging at me until I wrote it down anyways. I hope you enjoy it!**

Gilbert POV:

I watched as the big brawny men carried multiple boxes inside the house next door from the moving truck that belonged to the company they worked for. I could see that the labels on their uniforms matched the ones on the truck. I had always had a keen eye for detail… except when I was drunk. _Ah, good times…_

The house next door had been vacant just yesterday. Now some new family would be moving in and I swear if they had a dog that liked to bark all night like that last family I will throw eggs at it just like I did the last one.

Still, the moving guys came and went, and I only saw one little man with long brown hair stay. He had a fairly petite figure for a guy, but he was clearly a guy. I didn't see or hear any dogs either. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

My brother, who I lived with, always tried to get me to be "more social" and "nicer." He always complained that I liked to stay in a lot, especially during the day.

I'm a fucking albino! What did he expect?

But anyways, despite loving to go against my brother's wishes, I took the cool red and black parasol that our friend Kiku gave me and walked over to the house that now inhabited our new neighbor.

I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. I didn't have to wait long as the new neighbor promptly opened the door but he jumped slightly when he saw me as if he was startled by something. Probably my appearance…

I quickly shrugged it off and said something. "I see how it is, be scared by the first man to welcome you to the neighborhood… that's cool…" I grinned at him.

"Oh, no I didn't mean…" he started to explain himself.

I waved my hand to show he didn't have to. "It's cool; I know it's the eyes. I get that a lot… I'm Gilbert by the way. Gilbert Bielschmidt."

"Toris Laurinaitis," and he held out his right hand for me to shake.

I gladly took it with my own right hand and shook it.

His grip was light and dainty but he readjusted it once he felt how strong my grip was. I guess he didn't want to feel weaker than me. _Too bad… heh heh…_

"Would you like to come in?" he offered, once we finished shaking hands.

"Sure, why not?" I stepped in once he had stepped out of the way and once I had closed my parasol. I set the parasol against the wall by the door and looked around.

"I've never been in here before…" I told him. "This is a nice place."

"Thank you, that's why I chose it…" he seemed to want to say more.

I was curious, but I didn't pry. I might've if he was one of my friends, but he wasn't.

"I'd offer you a place to sit but…" He motioned to all the boxes.

"Yeah… well, you can come over to my place for dinner tonight. I'm sure you won't wanna cook after unpacking all these boxes," I flashed him a grin.

"Oh… uh, yeah…" He seemed nervous, like he wanted to say something but was afraid to say it.

I started to leave when the nagging voice of my brother popped into my head. It was telling me I should stay and help Toris unpack. I was pretty sure that's what he wanted to ask me too, if I could stay and help him.

As much as I didn't want to stay and help, I wanted the little voice to go away more. I might've been able to ignore it if it didn't have to sound like my brother.

I sighed and looked at Toris. "… You want me to help you unpack some of this?"

His face brightened. "Yes please."

"Alright, alright… Which room do we start with?" I asked as I looked around.

"The kitchen of course." He smiled slightly. It was a fake smile, but I accepted it.

Then I followed him as he led me into the kitchen.

He handed me a box cutter. "Start opening boxes please," and he did as he expected me to do.

"Oh, you're so awesome…" I unsheathed the box cutter from its plastic holder and examined it as if it was the coolest thing I'd ever seen.

"What do you mean?" he asked me but he didn't look at me.

"My brother never lets me handle knives…" I replied dreamily.

"What?" he practically screamed and his head snapped to look at me at the same time. Then he shot over to me and tried to take the box cutter from me.

I held it up in the air away from him and laughed.

He struggled to get it from me only a moment more before a look of realization covered his face and he relaxed. "That's not funny," he told me sternly.

"I think it was hilarious," I told him, still half laughing.

"Just open boxes," he commanded and he went back to opening boxes on the other side of the kitchen.

I chuckled once more before opening some boxes and helping him unpack all his flatware, silverware, and etc.

Then we moved on to the dining room, then upstairs to the master bedroom and master bathroom.

Once we had finished unpacking and setting up all the items that went into those rooms, Toris insisted that I stop helping him for the day.

"I just don't see why you still want to keep working," he told me.

"Well I don't understand why you wanna stop. You haven't broken a sweat all day! Plus, if we finish up today we don't have to worry about it tomorrow." I hated working, but the only thing I hated more than working was working on something I should've finished yesterday.

"Just because I don't look tired doesn't mean I'm not. Besides, I'm hungry." And as if on cue his stomach growled.

"Okay, okay… Let's go over to my place and get some dinner. I'm sure my brother has made something good," I told him.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose," he told me politely.

I couldn't stand that. I was offering the man free food and he was refusing my hospitality! "I'm inviting you so you aren't imposing. Now you're gonna come eat dinner with me if I have to drag your ass over to my house and strap you to a chair and force feed you."

He looked scared. "Y-yes s-sir…!" he was scared.

"Okay, none of that sir crap; and chill out, I was only joking…" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and calmed down.

"Now come on, let's go eat…" I led him over to my place.

As we walked across our lawns I thought about what awful scenario this poor kid may have come from and how bad it was to make him so easy to scare like I had just unintentionally done.

**So this is the end of the first chapter! I hope to get the next one out soon! Please tell me if there was anything wrong that you noticed. I'm not used to writing Gil so please tell me if you think he was too OOC. Please just review in general. Until next time…**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of **_**Resuscitate **_**is now here! I had a lot of reviews and favorites and stuff for this story, I'm really excited. I meant to put this chapter out much sooner but procrastination and distractions got the better of me. But I'm glad you guys are liking the story! Hopefully I'll get some more readers with this chapter!**

Gilbert POV:

Much to my disappointment, the sound I woke up to the next morning was the sound of my brother's voice.

"Gilbert, you need to get up," Ludwig's voice was stern and strong.

"Whyyyyyyyyy…?" I whined as I pulled the covers over my head.

"You said you would help Toris finish unpacking, you need to honor that promise," he said that like he was trying to guilt me into doing it. Not like that would've worked anyways. "Now get up," he commanded as he yanked the covers off me.

He quickly regretted that.

"Sie schlafen nackt?" He stared in horror for a moment before regaining his senses and quickly turning away.

"That's right! I sleep naked! Why do you think I tell you not to come in here?" I sat up but didn't bother to cover myself.

He stood there silently for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Anyways… you need to get up and help him…" He sounded flustered.

"Why do you care?" I asked, still a little peeved that he woke me up before I was ready.

"Because you always make promises that you don't keep; now get up and get dressed…" and he left the room and closed the door on the way out.

I sighed and got up out of bed and put on some underwear and pants. I sat at the windowsill and looked into Toris's front yard.

I saw him there, kneeling beneath a tree. He looked like he was planting something.

I opened my window. "Hey! I'm no botanist, but if you want that to grow I think you need to plant it somewhere where there's light!"

He was startled. He looked around, and then he looked behind him and up. He finally spotted me and he blushed. He stood up. "I wasn't planting anything, I was burying something…"

That actually scared me a little bit, because he didn't tell me what it was. But the hole wasn't big enough for a body so I didn't think about it anymore. "Okay…"

"I made breakfast, but I accidentally made too much so I have some left. Would you like it?" he seemed nervous as he asked me that.

"Hell yeah!" I quickly slipped on some shoes, pulled on a shirt and climbed out the window to the roof /awning thing that covered our front porch. Then I walked over to the drainage spout and slid down it to the ground.

I jogged over to Toris and he led me inside and to the kitchen.

He handed me a plate and I gladly took it. I stared at the plate for a minute because I didn't know what it was. "Umm…?"

"It's Grenki with sausages…" he told me.

"Yeah, I figured those were sausages," I pointed at them when I said that. "But what's Grenki?"

"It's a Russian breakfast food, it's fried bread essentially," he nervously replied.

"Oh, okay..." and I sat down at the table and ate.

"Would you like some strawberry jam for the Grenki?" he asked me, he hadn't moved from where he was standing before.

"Nah, I'm good."

Toris continued standing where he was. He didn't make eye contact with me either. And now that I think about it, he hardly made eye contact with me yesterday also.

"Toris!" I called his name as I was chewing a bite of sausage.

He jumped and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Dude, chill… and get over here and sit next to me. Talk to me and stuff, I hardly know anything about you."

"Oh… um… okay." He walked over and sat in front of me. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you move here?" I asked him as I stuffed the last piece of Grenki in my mouth.

He didn't answer immediately. "I just felt like it was a nice time for a change," he replied with a half smirk. Only one side of lips went up and formed a half smile. He was lying.

I decided to call him on it. "Liar."

He blushed. "What?"

"You're lying… but I'll let you tell me the truth when you're ready." I stood up and put my plate in the sink. Then I walked into the living room where there were plenty of boxes left to be unpacked.

He quickly followed me. "Wait!"

I looked at him. "Ja?"

"You don't want to know?" he looked confused and a little nervous.

"Well yeah, but the point of me calling you out was so you know you can't pull the wool over my eyes. Not to get you to tell me the truth."

He grinned, he stood up straighter and the rest of his body relaxed. "Thanks…"

"Hey now, don't go soft on me yet." I grinned at him. "Let's finish unpacking the rest of your shit…"

He suddenly looked mad. "My stuff isn't… poo…"

I tried so hard not to burst out laughing right there. His face when he said 'poo' was awesome. He looked disgusted and amused at the same time.

"Wow… dude, loosen up. You can curse around me, it's cool. I hope you figured that out, considering I just cursed…"

"Well, yeah… But I usually don't curse. I don't like to." he was blushing again.

"And why do you keep blushing?" I was pretty much scolding him at this point. "Am I just too hot for you to handle?" I flashed him a grin.

His blush became a more vibrant red.

I snickered. "Kesesesese…"

He pursed his lips together for a moment before sighing and letting his face relax. "Let's just unpack my stuff please."

"Alright, alright…"

We each started unpacking a box. Some of the stuff that went in his living room and study was a-w-e-s-o-m-e, AWESOME! He had all sorts of swords and a coat of arms and a bunch of other old and awesome junk!

I asked him if we could duel with the swords but he told me he didn't want to hurt me. As if he could! So I kept pestering him about it until he finally said yes and he showed me the swords I could choose from and he chose his own weapon. Then he led me out into the backyard so we could duel and not break anything.

He won. He actually cut me too!

"Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry!" he exclaimed as he practically dragged me to the bathroom.

"Tor, calm down! It's just a flesh wound. I'm hardly even bleeding," I replied nonchalantly.

"But you're still bleeding!" He sat me on the toilet and pulled a first aid kit out from under the sink. He quickly rolled up the sleeve on my left arm and cleaned and dressed the wound.

"Thanks…" I told him. "You make a pretty good nurse." I grinned at him.

"Thank you." He put the first aid kit back under the sink and then looked back at me. "Now take off your shirt," he commanded.

"… Oh ho ho, feisty! I like it," and I took off my shirt like he said. Once I had pulled it over my head I could see him blushing. "What, am I too hot for you to handle?" I asked for the second time today.

"Why are you asking again?" he asked as he turned my shirt back outside in or inside out or whatever and examined the ripped cloth on the sleeve.

"You didn't give me an answer the first time."

He rolled his eyes then looked me in mine. "No, you're _not_ too hot for me to handle. I've handled bigger and brawnier."

I immediately threw my head back and cackled like a mad man.

Once I calmed down some and looked back to him he had his face hidden in my shirt but I could still tell he was as red as cherry.

"Hey, calm down. It's no big deal… What do you need my shirt for anyways?" I asked, trying to change the subject so he'd stop acting like an embarrassed school girl.

He moved the shirt a little so he could see me with one eye. "I was going to wash it and sew it back up…"

"Oh you don't have to do that," I told him as I took my shirt away him. "I think it looks kinda cool this way," I said as I examined the shirt.

He snatched it away from me again. "No, I _have _to fix it." He left the room.

I quickly followed him. "Dude, I said you don't have to fix it. It's no big deal!"

He was in the living room already digging through the drawers of a table that had a sewing machine on it.

I quickly and easily snatched the shirt away from him while he was distracted.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as his head snapped toward me at the same time.

"I said, don't worry about it," I told him, determined to win this battle.

"But I messed it up so I have to fix it! Now please give it back!" He held out his hand as if I was just going to give it back to him.

"No, I said 'it's okay' and that means it's _okay!_" I held the shirt above my head so he couldn't reach it. That didn't mean he didn't try.

He stood on his tippy-toes, his right hand reaching for the shirt that I held in my left hand.

His body was practically pressed against mine and the ends of his hair tickled my bare chest.

I shivered.

He looked at me and blushed. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" I told him as I dropped my arm and kissed him. It was a lustful and shameless kiss that could've only led to sex.

He gladly kissed back and with the same degree of passion that I kissed him with.

I felt him reaching for the shirt and I quickly threw it far away from either of us as I mumbled a "Nice try," against his lips.

I laid him on the couch as I straddled his hips. I was aroused and I could feel that he was too. That sweet pleasurable relief we both desired would not be denied by either of us, I would make sure of it…

•◘•

**Sie schlafen nackt? – You sleep naked?**

**That's right; I ended it with them having sex. Why? Because I'm the author, that's why! **

**I'm just messing with you. I mean I can do that because I **_**am**_** the author but really I just got kinda lazy. **

**Do y'all like smut? 'Cuz if y'all do I'll write a chapter with them having sex. This means you have to review and tell me! ;)**

**Also, the 'having sex so soon' "issue" will be addressed in the next chapter.**

**Until next time…**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry I took so long to get this chapter out; I really have no excuse… I mean I have a ton of excuses actually but nothing really worth telling you guys, certainly nothing you care about hearing. So here's the third chapter! I hope you like it!**

Gilbert POV:

The next morning, I went back over to Toris's house and walked right in. We were neighbors now so… well after yesterday I think it's safe to say we're a little more than neighbors.

I chuckled to myself at that thought.

I expected a very warm welcome when I walked into Toris's house. Like, him tackling me to the ground begging me for more sex because yesterday's was so awesome (and it was), or at least that he would have breakfast ready for me. So I was very surprised when I came face-to-face with the sharp end of one of his swords; so surprised that I fell right on my ass.

"Jesus Christ! Toris! Are you _trying_ to kill me?" I yelled at him as I looked up at him.

"Oh Gilbert… It's you…" He lowered his sword. "I'm so sorry; I didn't realize it was you." He held out his hand so he could help me up.

I cautiously took it and pulled myself back up onto my feet. "Well I guess I'm glad you didn't _want_ to hurt me with your sword…"

He blushed a little. "I… I thought you were an intruder." He put the sword back in its rightful place and his blush faded.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not," I replied with a grin.

He smiled nervously. "Yeah…" we both stood there silently for a moment before Toris broke it. "So… about yesterday…" he started.

"Pretty great sex, huh?" I inserted.

He blushed again. "Yeah… That's all it was, right?"

"Yeah, of course," I replied, surprised he would ask. "I just met you, what else could it be?"

He held up his hands in a sort of surrendering motion. "I was just making sure…"

I moved closer to him. "But it was pretty great, huh?"

"Yeah…" he replied as he took a step back.

"Ya know… we could have awesome sex like that all the time and it could be no big deal…" I told him as I took another step towards him.

"Really?" he replied a little disbelievingly. He again, took another step back.

"Yeah, ever hear of 'friends with benefits'?" I kept walking toward him, like a tiger stalking his prey.

"A-are you trying to intimidate me or something?" he asked, his voice sounded cautious.

"Not really," I replied with a shrug. "… But I feel like the atmosphere would get really awkward really fast if I just talked about this without being sexy." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes, shoved my chest, and walked past me and headed upstairs.

I watched him until he got about halfway up the stairs and then I followed him. "I don't even get an answer?"

"I'll think about it…" His tone told me 'no.'

I caught him at the top of the stairs. "Oh come on… Our bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces," I said just above a whisper as I pulled him against me and grinned.

He blushed, but a little less so than before. "You have a nice silver tongue to go with that silver hair, I'm surprised the ladies aren't crawling all over you," he told me with a tinge of sarcasm.

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "The ladies don't really like me…" I told him plainly.

"Because you're a playboy?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"Because I'm scary."

The color seemed to drain from his face and he looked really guilty. "Oh…" was all he managed to choke out.

I just shrugged.

After a long bout of silence he said "I'm sorry…"

"Don't, it's not your fault. It wasn't like you wished me to be born this way and slash or for me to be doomed to only having male partners because women are afraid of my appearance and don't even try to get to know me for my personality." Normally I wouldn't have said nearly as much as I just did, if I had said anything; but I wanted to see him squirm.

He looked really upset; he was clearly a very empathetic person.

"… Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Did you really just ask that?" I was actually pretty insulted that he would ask that. "You can treat me like you would have if I hadn't told you that."

"Oh… okay…" he appeared to think for a few moments. "Well let's get to work." He clapped his hands together and led me into a spare bedroom.

I just chuckled and followed him. Then we set to work putting together furniture and putting up knick-knacks and doo-dads.

•◘•

We actually finished unpacking all his junk, and we did it before 6 o'clock!

"Okay, I say we go out and celebrate," I suggested while now lounging on the couch.

Toris was sitting next to me now; he looked at me. "Celebrate how?"

"Like, go to a bar or a club or something. Really, anything besides just sitting here would be good."

"Just to clarify, you don't mean a strip club do you?" he asked anxiously.

"I didn't… but now that you've mentioned it, it is definitely on the list of possibilities."

"No it's not!" he replied quickly and somewhat angrily. It was kinda funny how quickly he replied.

I pouted, playfully of course. To be upset over something like that would not be awesome. "Fine… party pooper…"

He rolled his eyes. "… I actually wouldn't mind going to a bar. I haven't had a drink in a while…"

"Okay then, let's go."

•◘•

I woke up the next morning in Toris's guest bedroom. I had a headache, but nothing to complain about. Besides, complaining is not awesome.

"How did I get here?" asked myself as I wracked my brain trying to remember. I must've been pretty drunk last night because I could not remember a damn thing.

I got out of bed and shuffled to Toris's room.

He was still sleeping... I think. He was hidden under the covers and I couldn't really tell.

I went over to where he was sleeping and poked him. "… Are you alive?"

He groaned but it sounded like a bear growl (yes, I know what that sounds like).

"Wake up… make some breakfast…"

"…Make your own damn breakfast."

I was pretty surprised at that response but I just chuckled. "Someone's cranky."

"Fuck you."

I pulled the blanket off him. "You have to be awake for that to happen." I grinned.

He whimpered. "Give the blanket back!" he yelled at me as he reached for the blanket.

"Nope, it's time for all cute Lithuanians to get up." I held the blanket out of his reach.

In what seemed like only a second, Toris launched himself at me and tackled me to the ground and tried to get the blanket back from me. "Give it back you asshole!" He was pretty fast for someone who had a hangover.

I just laughed. "If you want it, you have to get it from me!"

We fought and wrestled over the blanket for a minute before we both heard it rip and we just stopped.

Toris was a little too calm for my tastes. He stood and glared down at me. "Get out of my house," his voice was quiet, but his words sounded so sharp you could have cut down a tree with them.

"Fine…" and with that I stood up and left.

•◘•

**Oh ho! A tense ending to the third chapter! What will happen next? **

**I'm glad I finally got this chapter out. While I was at my grandmother's (where this is no internet and shoddy cell phone signal) I had a lot of time to type and read and stuff.**

**Please review! I really want to hear your thoughts and opinions! Really!**

**Until next time…**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


End file.
